Screams in the halls
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Dr. Margarita Hernández never dreamed to see again the one whom she considered her childhood sweetheart. She also never dreamed to see him turned into a sadistic bloodthirsty monster. Now she had been pulled into his own personal nightmare, where she will have to choose between escaping him or staying with him forever. And she hasn't much time. RuvikXOC
1. Prologue: Into the Nightmare

**English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary.**

* * *

><p><em>She walked slowly through the rainy streets of Krimson. She didn't know where she was heading, nor did she care at all, she just had to go there. It was just like if some invisible force was leading her through the city.<em>

_If anyone had bothered to take a close look at her, they would have noticed how empty her eyes were and how void of emotion the rest of her face was. But nobody did, for them she was just a lonely girl without an umbrella or a coat, wandering through the streets with no destination in mind._

_Her clothes were wet and cold and they stuck to her body, the same way her hair did to her face, she would probably catch a cold if she continued like that. Luckily for her, she had almost reached her destination._

_BEACON MENTAL HOSPITAL_

_She looked up at the huge statue of a cross that decorated the center of the entrance, as if it were important. Something in her head told her to run, to turn back and never come again, but soon that voice faded into nothing and she felt herself being pulled towards the building. Inside, it looked even creepier and darker than outside. But she didn't notice, and continued walking. A few of the staff members looked at her weird, some of the patients whispered and signaled her as if she was one of them, or something worse._

_One of the nurses grabbed her arm and asked if she was okay, she didn't notice but something inside her head made her mutter something related about needing to go to the bathroom. The nurse didn't seem entirely convinced, and orderred her to stay put while she went to fetch énez. Of course, she didn't listen and continued her way through the halls until she arrived at one of the survilliance rooms._

_A guard sat there, looking bored at the monitors that showed the movements of the patients and their doctors. Before he had time to look at the intruder, she had already knocked him down crashing a glass bottle on his head._

_As a doctor, she should have been worried about the amount of blood that was emanating from the wound; but she didn't. She just waited patiently for something to arrive... or someone._

_The image the monitor's screen showed started to twicht, a buzzing sound comming from the video. The furniture started to tremble, the papers on the table and the shelves fell to the ground while the walls started to crack._

_The figure of a hooded and barefoot, slim man appeared behind her, snapping her out of her trance and making her look scared at her surroundings. How the hell had she ended there, with a bleeding man at her feet?_

_The man approached her from behind, until his lips where softly pressed against her neck_

"_We'll be reunited soon, my love." The man spoke with a low, quiet voice._

_And before she had time to turn back to see his face or scream for help, he injected a syringe on the other side of her neck and everything faded to black._

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorite and follow if you like it!<strong>


	2. The Room

**Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary, and if the characters seem a bit OOC. Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Margarita! Come and play with us!" A young voice said at her back.<em>

_She turned and saw her two best friends standing behind her with a happy smile on their faces. The girl, obviously the elder of the two, had black hair and grey eyes, and wore a beautiful red dress that hug nicely her prominent teenage curves, she found herself jealous of her beauty. The boy, much younger than her sister, had blonde hair and the same grey eyes as his sibling, however, for some unkown reason, his seemed darker and more mysterious. _

_Just as she was about to answer them, an explosion was heard behind the two and the fire soon surrounded them, separating her from the two brothers. She wanted to scream, to run at them, but she soon found herself unable to move or speak. She was utterly paralized, unable to help them out._

_The two brothers just looked at her with their smiles plastered on their faces, even when the fire burned their clothes and charred their hair, even when their skin started to turn red, even when they were just two blackened corpses, they still stared at her, smiling._

Doctor Margarita Hernández awoke with a start, what had happened? Why was she suddenly having those dreams again? She blinked a few times until her eyes got got used to the dim light that illuminated the room. A room, in which she had never been before.

"Oh my God." She whispered when everything came crashing to her. The guard, the hooded man, the mental hospital, her wandering through the streets and that sweet voice in her head that had lulled her there.

Looking at her surroundings, she discovered that she was in a bedroom, an old bedroom with even older pieces of dark wooden furniture decorating it. There also were two doors at both sides of the bedroom and one double door on the front, facing the bed.

Jumping from the bed, Margarita stormed towards the front door, hoping it would help her escape from wherever she was being kept. But as soon as she tried to pry it open, she had the bad luck to discover it was locked shut.

Panic arose on her chest, and she trotted towards the door on the left hoping that it would lead her towards some way out from that mansion. It wasn't her lucky day, as this new door only lead to a bathroom bigger than her apartament's room.

Leaning over the sink, Margarita looked at her own reflection. Her usually warm filled brown eyes were bloodshot, and her long straight chestnut coloured hair was messy and dirty. She looked horrible, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had been abducted from a mental hospital.

Her clothes weren't wet anymore, but now they were cold and wrinkled; fortunately her captor had the decency of not undressing her while she was unconscious.

A suden crash on the door make her jerk backwards, almost hitting her head on the sink. She crawled towards the bath and got inside, drawing forth the curtains. She started to whimper when she heard the door bursting open with a hard tackle.

For a few seconds she didn't hear nothing just her heart beating furiously against her chest, then someone started walking slowly, taking heavy steps and making small grunts as if it was hard for him or her to walk.

Margarita felt herself freeze in fear when she heard those footsteps aproach the bathroom where she was hidden in. She held her breath when the person walked in, probably looking for her. Whoever or whatever it was, it smelled really bad, like rotten meat mixed with faeces and blood. Margarita had been a doctor, a forensic one by the way, since she graduated at twenty three; she was supposed to be able to endure those kinds of smell. But this was disgusting, even for her.

She felt the sudden urge to throw up everything she had eaten in the last twenty four hours, which wasn't much, but refrained herself from doing so since it would blow her cover. However the man, woman or thing was persistent and continued searching through the bathroom.

Just as it was about to draw back the curtains of the bath, it collapsed on the ground, letting out an agonyzing chilling shriek. It was so loud that she had to cover her own ears, to stop her timpani from tearing apart.

The screech lasted for over twenty seconds, before the creature that had produced it (since it was impossible that a human vocal apparatus could produce a sound like that) lifted itself from the ground and started walking towards the door as if nothing had happened. Only when it was away enough from her, she dared to peer through the curtain.

She wished she hadn't done so.

That man, that thing, had grey skin, dirty because the lack of bathing, his clothes seemed really old and tattered as if he had been wearing them for too long, which was probably the case. But the worse part of this undead monster was the huge nail piercing his head. It was gross, and completely impossible. How could the man be alive after that?

But the man was very alive, and walking, leaving a trail of blood following his steps, but walking anyway. A few seconds later, the door was closed again, and the sound of a key locking the door was heard. However she didn't dare to get out from the bath until two minutes have passed. Being careful to not step on the pools of blood that had been left, she exited the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. Soon, all the stress that had been accumulating on her body came back with a vengeance, as she broke into sobs over the green quilt.

She didn't know how much did she spent like that, crying like a silly little girl when she was denied cookies. Her father had taught her better than that, and she was never one to give up when things didn't go as planned.

With a great amount of effort she pulled herself up on the bed, not caring if she looked even worse than when she had awoken. There wasn't anyone to see her, and she really didn't care. Right now, her main goal was escaping from that mad house.

Margarita looked at the door on the right that had been forgotten.

"Hmmm... I wonder where this one leads to?" She mused to herself.

The door opened to reveal a small study, in the center of the room was located a small desk with a lamp whose light bulb was flashing over some papers. Approaching the desk, she saw a few drawings with bloodstains over them.

"I've seen this before..." Margarita muttered while looking at the pictures with her eyes narrowed.

The drawings were like they had been made by a small child. The first ones featured three small children, two girls and a boy. They seemed happy together, playing on a garden. The next ones were more grimful, as they had two of the children separated from the girl, the next ones featured the start of a fire in some kind of barn that had these two children inside. Margarita started to feel dizzy, but she couldn't help but still look at the drawings, the headache only got worse, but she couldn't stop. She needed to know what happened to those children. She started passing quickly the drawings until she got to the last one.

It was the two children that were caught in the fire, or what was left of them. One of the two, she didn't know who it was as they now were reduced to black corpses, was laying on the ground, while the other one stood up, as if it was looking directly at her. She dropped the pictures in shock.

A sharp pain on her head was the last thing she noticed before passing out on the study's floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorites and follows if you like it!<strong>


	3. The Withered Daisies

**Thanks for all the encouragement! Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary and if the characters look a bit OOC. Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><em>She was young again, and the pain on her head had miraculously vanished. She stood on a small garden that was behind which she thought was her house. She was analazying some poor bird that have been found dead on the ground, trying to figure out the causes of its death, before giving it a proper burying.<em>

_Footsteps could be heard approaching her, and she cautiously stood up, thinking it was her father or any other person. But instead, it was the same boy from her last dream with a shy look on his eyes and a hand behind his back._

"_Rubén?" She asked titling her head curiously._

"_Hi Margarita." He said with a small smile on his face._

"_What are you doing here?" Margarita asked confused. Don't get her wrong, she liked to hang out with the Victoriano's children, since they seemed to be the only good kids in the entire village; but they used to meet at their mansion, mainly because her house was always full of boring patients that for some reason seemed to hate the Victoriano family._

"_I had a talk with Laura, and she told me you loved daisies, since it's what your name means in english. So I went to the backyard and found this."_

_He pulled his arm from his back, showing a bouquet of daisies of different colours. She had never seen something more beautiful._

"_Thanks Rubén, it's really beautiful. I love it." She said smiling at him._

_Rubén's smile widened, and she found herself liking his smile. He should do it more frequently. She vowed herself to make him smile, no matter what._

Margarita awoke to the smell of lemon tea, pastries and... flowers? Her head ached as if she had a hangover, it seemed that having a good sleep didn't help at all. However, she wondered, how did she end on the bed when she passed out on the study?

Her stomach started to grumble and she took it as a signal that she would have to think about that subject later, now it was time to eat.

On a small table on one of the corners of the room was a tea tray with two cups, a teapot and a plate of pastries. Just as she was about to get up and eat something, she noticed that there have been a few changes in the room.

Firstly, the blood trail that that creature had left the day before was gone, as if it had never been there. And secondly the room seemed to be full with jars with bouquets of daisies of many different colours, probably the causants of the flowerly smell.

Approaching one of the bouquets, she smelled it and enjoyed its natural fragance. It seemed so familiar to her, just like when she was young...

The temperature on the room dropped and Margarita froze in horror. Someone was there with her, watching her, and probably getting ready to pounce on her. When she turned her body around, she was met with nothing. But she swore she had felt someone there just a few seconds ago, looking at her.

"Who's there?" She asked as bravely as she could. No response.

"I'm not afraid of you." She tried again, while getting ready to strike at her stalker with the jar that contained the daisies, in case he or she decided to make an appearence . And again she obtained no response.

The room's temperature returned to normal, and she was able to breath in relief, sensing that whoever was there had gone. However, something that hadn't gone was her hunger and the tea and the pastries seemed really tantalizing. She needed to regain her strenght if she wanted to think of a way to escape.

Taking a sip of the hot cup of Lemon tea, she marvelled at its taste, feeling a familiar warmth through her body. And then she wasn't a lonely adult anymore, she was a little girl having a tea party with her dad and her two best friends, talking about the patients, about science, about...

She spat the drink and screamed.

"Blood!"

The lemon bitter flavor was replaced by a more metallic one. The stain that the liquid she had spat had formed on the ground was a dark red colour, as the liquid that was now in the cup. Margarita throwed the cup into the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Putting one hand to her mouth, she observed how much the place had changed in a few seconds. The daisies were withered, and the pastries seemed to be covered in some kind of mold. Margarita started to feel nauseus, she fell on her butt and crawled towards the bathroom.

Once there, she leaned over the toilet and emptied the contents of her already empty stomatch. She didn't feel any better after that, in fact, she felt worse, weaker. It wasn't healthy for her.

Trying to remove from her mouth the taste of bile, she turned on the sink and drank from the water, which thanks to the old pipes it had too much calcium oxide to be good. But that'll have to serve for now. Reeling she returned to the room, only to find it as it had been before, with the flowers intact, the cup shattered and replaced with a new one, and the supposed blood stain vanished from the floor.

Fear and wariness crept through her body, someone had been in the room while she had been away. She hadn't heard any door or window opening, so whoever it was, must still be there. Walking slowly, trying to do as less noise as possible, she searched under the bed and in the closets. She found nothing.

With trembling limbs, Margarita went for the door on the right, the study were she had passed out the day before. Her heart was in her throat and with a shaky hand, she reached for the doorknob. The door opened with a heavy creak, and Margarita swallowed hard before daring to peer into the room. Like it happened with the closets and the bed, she didn't found anyone in the room. Just shelves with antique books, a des with a chair and a lamp and an old gramophone. The drawings seemed to have disappeared, though.

Feeling relieved, she returned to the bedroom, specifically to the corner where the tea tray still was. Even if she still felt digusted and repulsed by the mere memory of the blood in the teacup and the moldy pastries, she wasn't going to starve herself to death. It was obvious that whoever had taken her there was trying to play games with her mind, making her think she was going crazy. That hallucinations were probably related to the drug that make her fall unconscious on the surveillance room.

Maybe she had imagined everything since she came there, the man with the nail on his head, the blood, the drawings, the blood on the tea... maybe whoever made that drug was still administrating it to her, while she slept, while she drank while she touched something...

It was a plausible theory, and it did something to soothe Margarita's nerves. She had been doing this since she was a little girl, everytime she found something that was far from normal she tried to find some scientifical explanation to make her feel better with herself. However, that didn't stop that desilusional part of her brain from telling her that everything she had seen, touched and tasted, must be somehow real.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorite and follow if you like it!<strong>


	4. The Rat

**Thanks to everyone for all the encouragement! They help me to keep writing! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you're in there, Rubén. Come out, please. You're starting to scare me."<em>

_The young Margarita roamed through the endless halls of the Victoriano's mansion with an aura of fear surrounding her. She had never liked that house, it was too dark and too scary. The paintings were creepy, and the books, though fascinating, showed too graphical pictures of tortured and suffering people. _

_The manor decorations showed a firm religious beliefs. Indeed, Mister Ernesto Victoriano was a strict religious man who dedicated all his life to his church and his mission as a believer. No matter how good his children were, Margarita couldn't stand a man who was willing to put his social status and his God, before his own family._

_Beatriz Victoriano was no better woman than him. Though she was sweet and gentle as any mother should be, she was sumissive with her husband, always disposed to be at his beck and call. Even when her husband treated her like dirt._

_She rounded a corner, where she found a small storeroom, with a shelve in front of what looked like a hidden door. Using all her strenght, which at her age wasn't much, she managed to push the shelve to one side. The door led to small hallway, which had at the end another door, only this time it seemed to be left ajar._

_When she put a foot in the passage, the first thing she noticed was the smell. A horrible smell like death and manure all mixed together. It was disgusting, but she could see a little light at the end of the corridor, so she continued moving fowards._

_The closer she got to the room, the more able she was to hear someone talking, and sometimes, humming. Peering her head through the door, she saw Rubén sitting on a tool, with his back to her and something in his hands._

"_You don't need to worry, you'll soon feel better." He spoke to no one in particular._

_Tip-toeing, Margarita approached her friend and looked over his shoulder at whatever he was doing. She gasped loud enough for him to jump from his seat when she saw the dead rat with the opened skull on his hands. Rubén turned around harshly and hided the poor animal at his back._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked roughly, trying to show that she hadn't surprised him._

"_D-did you do that to that rat?" She asked trying to not look at the bloodstained table that was at her right, she almost could see tiny bits of rodent brain matter scattered there._

"_Yes." He muttered, without meeting her eyes._

_They both stood awkardly, without looking at each other for a couple of minutes. Finally, Rubén dared to break the silence._

"_I know its disgusting." He said defensively, crushing the poor rat's corpse in his hand._

"_Yes, it is." She said truthfully, not noticing how his face fell. She continued talking. "But I still like you. I honestly would prefer to experiment without harming any innocent creature and I still think that what you have done is wrong, however you're my friend and I'll love you no matter what."_

_Rubén lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at her, an atonishing look on his face. He felt relieved at not having lost her._

Margarita fluttered her eyes open and sat on the bed. Why? Why was she dreaming about him now? It had been so long and it had taken so much effort on her part to forget about him. He and Laura were dead, so why was she having those dreams now?

Maybe it did help her feel a bit more secure, since she didn't really had anyone in the world, her parents being long ago dead. Only her friend Seraphina worried about her, but she was now engaged, and with so much planning to do she barely had time to pay her a proper visit or go to the cinema as they did when they were young and free.

Margarita wished she was back at her place, her not so horribly tiny but cozy apartment, with her plants, her books, her bathtub... Oh how much she missed her bathtub, where she could relax after a hard day at work, taking an extra-bubble bath with a glass of red wine on her hand...

Which reminded her, she hadn't taken a bath in ages, taking a close sniff at her brown jumper, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She needed a change of clothes and a good bath, and the old nineteenth century bathtub would probably fullfill all her needs.

She wavered towards the bathroom's door, and once there, she locked the door, making sure nobody would enter while she was taking a bath. However, she had only seen that man creature on her first day there and she wasn't completely sure if she had really seen him. But better safe than sorry.

Margarita, had her doubts about taking her clothes, she didn't have any wash machine, what was she supposed to do with them? It seemed that the bathtube was her only option. She would have to wash them there and then wait until they were dry enough to wear. She opened the bath taps to prepare herself a warm bath, nevertheless the water that came out was cold as ice.

"No warm bath for me today." She mumbled, almost wanting to cry. Everything was going to hell, she had been abducted, drugged, kept locked in a room and now her captor couldn't even giver her warm water. She was trying so hard to be a bit positive thinking there could be a way of escaping, but now, Margarita was starting to see how stupid she had been. There was no hope for her.

She took sharp breaths trying to calm herself. 'It's just a bath' She thought. 'Just take it and don't give up.'

With shaky hands she undressed and entered into the freezing water, shivering when her skin made contact with the cold. At least that would get her clean. After she had made sure she was completely clean and that horrible smell had vanished, she stepped from the tub and left her clothes there to clean itselves.

Unlocking the door, she ran towards the bed, hoping its duvets could cover her nakedness. Her body had little to offer, but what little she had, was still good enough for any men to spy on her. And she would be very embarrassed of that.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a white dress that probably came to her knees with two blue straps on the bottom of it laying over the bed . It wasn't the fact that it was there what scared her the most, her blood ran cold when she noticed that it looked excatly like the one she used to wear back in her younger days, when she was playing with the Victoriano kids.

It crossed her mind that whoever had abducted her, knew her from the past and had met her as a kid. The dress couldn't be the same one she wore, since it wouldn't fit on her, even if she hadn't grown so much during her teenhood.

A tap on the window make her turn her head. Putting the dress on, since it was the only option, she went to look through the surprisingly clean glass windows. Outside, there was too much fog, she could barely see anything. Margarita couldn't help but feel disappointed, as those windows had had their glass so dirty it was nearly impossible to see through them. And now that they were clean, it had to be foggy outside! It was as if fate didn't want her to find the way out.

The room suddenly started to feel cold, colder than it had already been. She could feel herself starting to shiver on her thin dress. Her feet felt numb over the cold marble tiles. She suddenly started to feel very sleepy. Before closing her eyes and falling on the bed. She thought she saw the figure of a man holding a rat on his hands.

* * *

><p>How much she had changed, how much he had missed her. She was now a woman, not the prettiest, nor the most gracious but she was <em>his<em>. And soon they'll be reunited, he would embrace her and make her love, as he had been dreaming all those years ago. She wouldn't hide from his hideous face, because it wouldn't be hideous anymore. He would have the beautifully young appearence of that deliciously compatible subject. Soon they'll be out. And together, they'll be unstoppable.

He crushed the rat on his hand, blood pouring through his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorite and follow if you like it! :D<strong>


	5. The Desire

**Thanks for all the encouragement! It helps me to keep writing!**

**Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary and if some character seem a bit OOC.**

**A/N: This chapter was very horrible and hard for me, since this is never pleasant to write. But I want Rubik to be the psychotic bastard he's in the game, so I had to write this.**

**Warning: Contains rape.**

* * *

><p><em>Margarita was running through a sunflower camp. Looking back she saw faceless man giving her chase. No matter how much and how fast she ran, the sunflower camp seemed to have no end. Her legs where starting to tire, her lungs where burning with the need of air. But she couldn't stop running, though she didn't remember why she was being chased. Between the shouts aimed at her, she could distinguish something like 'Damned Victorianos!' and 'We'll show those richies who's the boss here!'.<em>

_She was starting to lose hope in escaping them, as they were too many and too fast and she was only one and her limbs protested in fatigue._

"_Over here!" A feminine voice called._

_Suddlenly, as if by magic, a barn appeared at not more than fifty feet from her. Turning to the left, she sprinted towards the barn. The men where hot on her heels, armed with torches and pitchforks, that give her the impulse to ran faster._

_Entering the barn she closed the door and managed to lock it. She turned around harshly when she heard a girl's laugh. She looked for the source of the sound, but she found none. Stepping to the center of the barn she started to feel some sense of familiarity with the barn. A feeling she had tried so hard to hide. Those were memories she had tried so hard to forget._

_The room started to feel hot, and a smell of burnt wood filled her nostrils. Turning back she saw the fire, and the girl in the red dress who was burning in it._

Ruvik observed the wriggling woman on the bed. She was so innocent, so pure, so weak; a beautiful flower in a field of corpses. That's how he had always described her. His flower, his precious flower, the only good thing on his life besides Laura. But now Laura was dead, and he only had her.

His eyes roamed lustfully through her body. Her body had developed well, her breasts were fuller, not much but they were probably perfect for her, and for him. Her hips were a bit wider, perfect for giving him his children, perfect for mating.

He had been waiting for too long. He would take her tonight. Maybe he didn't have a corporeal form in the real world, but this was his world and he would make her his as a normal man would do.

He lifted a hand and teared her dress open, showing him the nakedness of her body. Perfect, as he had thought, though she would have to win a bit of weight if he wanted her to carry his seed.

Margarita opened her eyes slowly, feeling the sudden cold and the presence on the front of the bed. The fear started coiling in her stomach and her heart started beating faster as she saw the ghostly presence in front of her, looking at her intently. Since his hood was pulled up, she couldn't see his face and recognise him, though his chest was opened to her and it lookeed like it had been gravelly burned. But that didn't matter now, she was naked on the bed, her body exposed to him. And he... he was smirking.

She let out a blood chilling scream and tried to get away from him and his cadaverous appearence. However, it seemed he was in control of the situation, since from under the bed arose five rose vines, which tangled itselves around her wrists, ankles and mouth; the sharp thornes piercing her skin and making her bleed. Her shrieks were muffled by the vine that tightly covered her mouth shut. She could taste her own blood in her tongue.

The man, because she was almost sure that that thing was male, climbed the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He pulled from his cloak something, a syringe, with a green liquid. He was going to drug her before taking her.

She felt a flash of pain and then passed out on the bed, at his complete mercy. But not before hearing him whisper to her. "I love you, Margarita."

As she fell asleep, Ruvik smiled to himself and gently caressed her cheek.

"I promise I won't be too harsh, my love."

He make his pants vanish, and put his erect cock near her entrance. Not being able to contain himself anymore he lowered his head to her chest and put his burned mouth around one of her nipples and sucked it as gently as he could. Margarita sighed softly in her slumber, oblivious to the pain the vines brought to her, centering only in the pleasure he could give her.

He turned his attention to her neck, kissing his way over there, the skin was softer there and it had a small scent of daisies, just as he remembered her to have. Ruvik bit the skin there, not hard enough to draw blood, yet, however he took great pleasure in licking away the blood that the vine's thornes had caused.

His hard prick demanded to be buried in her warm heat, so who was he to deny him? In one powerful thrust he entered her, causing a small whimper to fall from her lips, but soon subsided as the drug worked its magic.

The pace he set was ruthless and merciless, years of accumulating hate and need disappearing in the heat of the moment. Ruvik grabbed a tight hold of her forearms, which probably would leave bruises; but he didn't care. He needed it, and he would get what he wanted at any cost.

He felt his own release close, so he increased the speed and force of his thrusts. Once he came, he let out a powerful scream and let go of her. When she woke up, she would feel scared and violated, but everything would pass as soon as she knew it had been him.

The vines that held her disappeared within the ends of the bed, but her wounds remained present. He would take care of them later, while the drug remained on her body. Now he needed to lay with her, to feel her soft body pressed against his own hideous one, to hold her hand as they did when they were children, and avobe all, he needed to feel loved again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorites and follows if you like the story!<strong>


	6. The Call

**Thanks for all the encouragement! It helps me to keep writing.**

**A/N:I had to take a small break after the last chapter.**

**Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Seraphina Harrison soon to be Williams had always been described as a carefree and cheerful woman. There was almost nothing that would really give her the creeps, no matter how awful it was. She always kept an overly positive actitude and never backed down from a challenge. That was until she decided to check on her friend's welfare.<p>

She hadn't been seeing Margarita as much as she would have wished to, planning a wedding was really hard. You have to take care of the guests, the seats, the church, the decorations, the flowers, the food, the restaurant, the invitations... And given the great 'enthusiasm' of her fiance and soon to be husband, she had to deal with it all by herself. She swore she sometimes desired to smack on the head to Albert with a baseball bat. That cheeky slacker.

Anyway she needed a break, and how could she relax better than paying a visit to her best girl friend since uni? She dialed her number in her phone.

"_Hi! I'm Margarita, and now I'm probably working so leave a message when the signal rings and I'll call you. ... Is it over? Do I really need to have this voicemail, Seraphi- *BIP!*"_

Seraphina frowned and hung the phone, she always had her mobile on. It wasn't her to turn it off or ignore it, not even when she was working on an autopsy. She tried calling again. And again she recived the same voice mail.

"Margarita? It's me, Seraphina. You weren't answering your phone, so I'm leaving you this message. I hoped that if you had time we could hang out later, you know like the good old times. Anyway, call me later when you're finishe- *BIP!*"

She really hoped she would call her later.

Later that night, while Albert got ready for bed, she stood over the bed, looking at her phone. There was not even a fucking message, nor a voicemail or a missed call. What the hell was wrong with her? Confused she dialed her house's number. And waited. There was no response.

Bitting her lip in worry, she tried to call again. And again, no one answered. She felt the bed shift when Albert sat on her, and soon, two strong arms embracing her from behind and two warm lips deposited kisses on her neck.

"You ready for bed, hun?" Albert whispered in her ear. She couldn't stop the pleasured shiver that ran down her spine, but now she wasn't in the mood for a passionate session of lovemaking. Not when her friend was missing.

"I'm not in the mood, Albert. Please I'm tired." She said with a sour tone while still looking at her phone. Seraphina felt her fiance sigh in resignation.

"You don't need to worry about her; you know Margarita, she's a grown independent woman. She's probably on a vacation."

"But she never takes a vacation! At least not without calling us first!" She sid exhasperated.

"Maybe she didn't want to bother you, since y- us have been too busy with the wedding preparations." Albert tried to soothe her, even when he knew that they were the only friends in Margarita's life, and that she would never take a vacation without advising them first to take her of her plants. However, he didn't want to upset his wife to be so he remained silent.

Seraphina was to tired to think more about the issue, so she opted to get in the bed with her future hubby and get some decent sleep. Maybe tomorrow thinks would clear by itselves.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>The next four days remained the same, without any news from Margarita. Seraphina tried to relax, thinking about what her fiance had said to her. Maybe she had taken a small break from work and everything, and not wanting to bother them a month before their wedding she hadn't called them.<p>

The more she thought about it, the more she seemed to believe it. Albert was right, she was a grown woman, with her own mind. If she wanted to take a vacation, she took them without needing to consult anyone about her decision. And the next two days she believed that, until in the ninth day of her disapparition she got a strange call from Mr. Harold, the director of St. Lorenzo Hospital.

"Hello?"

"_Are you familiar of Dr. Hernández?" _His voice sounded pissed, like really pissed.

"No, but I'm her friend. Did you need something from her?" She inquired.

"_Yes, I need to know why the devil she hasn't appeared at the hospital in two weeks without advising us first! Is she sick? Does she have any problem?"_ The man snarled through the phone.

'Two weeks!? She has been missing work for two weeks!?' She thought with her heart on her throat.

"D-do you want to deliver a message for her?" She said, proud that her worry hadn't made her stammer too much.

"_Yes! Tell her that if she doesn't come by tomorrow, she shouldn't bother to come anymore, because she will be fired!" _And he hang, making her cringe at his tone of voice.

With shaking hands she dialed the number of Albert.

"Sera, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Albert, I need you to come with me to Margarita's apartment. I think that something may have happened to her."

* * *

><p>The square were Margarita's flat was located was small, surrounded by trees and with a small playground on the center. It was always a cheery place with all those children playing. Now, for Seraphina, it could possibly be the scene of a crime. Albert had told her many times that she shouldn't watch to many crime shows, but what could she possibly think when her best friend and probably bridesmaid was missing?<p>

Ordering Albert to stay in the car, she climbed the steps towards the third floor, and when she found herself in front of the door, Seraphina took a deep breath and pulled the spare keys Margarita had given her in case of emergency. The moment the door was opened she hesitantly pushed it open and gasped at the sight.

Everything seemed a mess. The bookcases where empty since all the books where sprawled on the floor, the furniture were overturned and the windows were broken. It looked like a tornado had been in the room.

Taking slow steps, she headed towards the only bedroom, the door seemed to be left ajar. Her blue eyes widened in horror.

Thousands of papers were sprawled through the room. But the most disturbing thing was that in each one of them was written in different types and sizes the same word, or name.

_RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK _

_RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK_

_RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK RUVIK..._

The ring of the phone made her jump in fright. Returning to the living room, she caught a glimpse of a small phone under the sofa. Thinking it was her boss calling again, she went for it.

"Hello?" She was greeted with static noises.

Seraphina had to cover her ears, but that only made the sounds to grow louder. Her head was starting to ache, she could feel her brain pulse in her skull. The pain was too much. And then she heard it.

"_SHE. IS. MINE." _A distorted voice screamed at her through the static noises.

Seraphina dropped the phone to the ground and fell to her knees clutching her head. It was going to explode anytime soon if that static noises didn't stopped.

And then, they disappeared, as if nothing had happened. Crawling away from the phone, she ran towards the door and then sprinted towards the car, not caring if the door was left open. She didn't want to be there anymore.

Albert as soon as he saw her appear, opened the door for her and ushered her into the car.

"Honey, are you ok?" He asked looking in the verge of panic.

"Yes I am. Now start the car." She answered in a small voice.

"But Seraphina, you're bleeding."

She touched her upper lip, it was smeared with blood. At some point during her stay in Margarita's apartment, her nose had started to bled. It probably had been caused by that creepy phone call. She shuddered at the memory.

"I'm alright Albert." She said calmer, but with fear on her heart for her friend. "But I need you to drive me to the nearest police station."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorite and follow if you like the story!<strong>


	7. The Detective

**Thanks for all the encouragement! It helps me to keep writing!**

**A/N: This chapter was a** bit hard to write**.**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape and suicide.**

**Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>She wasn't sure if she could endure another day listening to his voice. She knew he wasn't dead, Laura probably was, but he wasn't. She had had him on her arms while they waited the ambulance to arrive, she had gently caressed his burned face, promising him over and over again that everything would be alright.<em>

_The next day when she asked his father abour his health, she was told in a cold way that he had died, along his sister, and that she shouldn't bother to come there again. She had been crushed, crying in front of the Manor's closed door, thinking that everything she had, had been taken away from her._

_And then she heard it._

_'Help!' It was a faint sound, if it had been weaker she would't have heard it. But she heard it anyway. It sounded just like him._

"_Rubén?" She obtained no response. Anyone whom she told this would think she had imagined it, but she knew what she had heard._

_The next day, ignoring Mister Victoriano's warnings, she returned to the same spot. Hoping to hear it again. And just like the day before, there it was._

_'Help!' This time it sounded louder, like if he was sobbing. Margarita's heart tore in two hearing her friends suffering. Why would Mister Victoriano lie to her? Why did he tell her Rubén had died too? Anyway, the voice seemed to come from the bottom of the mansion, specifically the basement, what was he doing there? He needed to recover from the fire!_

_Margarita slipped through the servant's entrance, hoping nobody would notice her, as they all seemed to be mourning the supposed death of the Victoriano children. On all fours, she arrived towards the main hall, which had a side door which left to the basement. Looking around to ensure she wouldn't get caught she approached the door and turned the knob. It was locked, she didn't count that it could be locked. Now she would have to search for the ke-_

_A hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back, making her fall on her butt._

"_What are you doing here!? I told you to not come back!" A fumming Ernesto Victoriano screamed at her while he loomed over her._

"_B-but sir, I've heard Rubén asking for help, he's still ali-"_

_A sharp slap on her left cheek make her fall again to the ground._

"_You little witch! Spawn of Dalila! Servant of Satan! How dare you to come to my house after having lost my two children to that burning hell and tell me that they are still alive?!"_

_Margarita's cheek stang from the pain and her eyes were full of tears._

"_But I heard him..." She whimpered, and she received another slap, harder than the last one._

"_My son is dead! Just like his sister!" He bellowed, grabbing her roughly by her elbow and leading her towards the basement door. He pulled out a bunch of keys from his pocket, and opened the door, almost shoving her inside that darkened room._

"_There's nothing in there! Nothing to see!" He bellowed at her while leading her towards the front door. Margarita was crying now in pain and fear._

"_Please, mister, you're hurting me!" She sobbed, but she wasn't listened._

_Ernesto Victoriano opened the front door and pushed her roughly outside, making her fall and scratch her elbows and knees. He then closed the door on her with a resounding slam. Margarita managed to lift herself up from the ground and ignoring her aching limbs she ran sobbing towards her house. However, the memory started to change, and soon she found herself teleported to the front of a small window in the garden, where she could see and hear a disfigured boy howling in rage and pain._

Margarita reluctantly opened her eyes. It had all been a dream. But that was so real, the vines, the blood, the man. Looking at her wrists she only saw creamy human skin, not even a drop of blood, she couldn't taste it on her mouth either. And her dress was as good as new.

She tried to pull out, but a sharp pain in her lower middle section made her freeze. It burned, a lot, and not in a menstruating way. Her breath caught in her throath when finally acknowledging the thruth.

That hadn't been a dream, the man had raped her and now she was his whore. He had humilliated her in the worst way possible.

A sob tore through her throat as tears ran freely down her cheeks. She was a disgusting piece of meat, a sexual toy, a dirty slut. Nobody would want her now.

Her body started convulsing in fear and pain, and she found it hard to breath. As a doctor, she knew she was hyperventilating and going into shock, but as a recent victim of a rape she couldn't find any fuck to give.

With trembling limbs and ignoring the ache within her legs, she stumbled towards the bathroom where she took a good look at herself in the mirror. She only caught a glimpse of a crying girl with bloodshot eyes, messy hair and red cheeks, before throwing a soap to her reflection, shattering the glass into million of pieces that fell at her feet.

She grabbed one of the glasses, and positioned it pointing to her chest, where her heart was beating with pain and humiliation. Now she knew there was only one way to escape that nightmare, it may be the coward's way but she had always been labelled as a coward, so why not die like one? The glass descended fast to sink on her chest, she could almost feel its sharpness pierce her ski-

"NO!" A masculine voice thundered through the room at the same time the temperature dropped.

The sharp glass vanished from her hand, and so did the others that where on the ground. Margarita trembled in shock. She couldn't even take her own life, all the shame was replaced with anger.

"WHY!? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME NOW!?" She collapsed to the ground, her body shaking with the sobs that tore through her.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered between sobs.

She didn't know how much time she spent like that, crying with her head buried on her knees, time never seemed to pass when you were a prisioner.

A gunshot was heard on the outside and Margarita jumped to her feet. Had someone finally called the police? Were they going to rescue her? The sound of a vicious scream was heard and heavy footsteps approached her room. And suddenly she wasn't so sure if whoever was there was comming to rescue her. Fear took a hold of her body, but even so, she grabbed a jar and stood beside the front doors.

The doorknob turned slowly. She could hear someone reloading his gun, when she caught a small glimpse of him or her, she crashed the jar on his or her head, shattering into pieces and making him, as she now could see it was male, fall into the ground with a shriek of a mix of pain and surprise.

Margarita didn't expect him to get up so fast, and soon she found herself at the end of a shotgun, which was instantly lowered as he saw who he was pointing.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" The man, taller than her, with pale skin, a two days beard and hair sliced back, demanded.

"I-i thought you were one of those things." She muttered. The man sighed in resignation.

"How long have you been there?" He asked her.

"I-i don't know." She answered. She truly didn't know how much time she had been trapped there. It could have been days, or weeks.

The man rolled his eyes. "Fucking great." He grumbled. "Alright, let's get us out of this fucking hellhole."

Before he could take another step, Margarita grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

The armed man looked at her annoyed. "What?"

"I need to change my clothes."

The man's eyes widened. "Really miss? We are going to fight psychotic monsters not going to a tea party!" But she didn't listen to him.

The first thing Margarita did when she arrived at the bathroom was taking that dress off, she never wanted to see it again. She pulled her old clothes from the bathtub and dressed up, ignoring how cold they felt on her skin. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see in her eyes how wrecked she was and how hard it was going to be for her to recover from the trauma. She forced herself to put it aside now she had a chance to return home, but she also promised to herself she would deal with it later and take as much help as she needed. But now, escaping was the priority.

She stepped from the bathroom and got ready to follow the man to what he had so elegantly described as a 'fucking hellhole'.

"The name is Sebastián, by the way; Detective Sebastián Castellanos." He said without looking at her.

"Dr. Margarita Hernández." She mumbled while she looked hesitantly at the amount of guns he had with him.

"Well, 'Dr. Hernández' this is not going to be a walk in the park. An horrible death is what we are going to face here. So I recommend you to stay as close to me as possible, and if I were you, I would pray to have a good aim." Sebastián said while handing her a small service pistol. "Because you're definitely going to need it. Now, let's go."

As soon as they stepped out from the room, as she looked at her surroundings Margarita's worse fears were confirmed. It was someone who knew her from her past who had brought her there, because the place where she had been staying, as she observed with a heart full of fear and anxiety, was no other than the Victoriano's mansion.

* * *

><p>Ruvik watched with a heart full of rage as his subject and his bride stepped out from the guest's room. How dare he? Who did he think he was? She was his! He didn't have any right to take her away from him. He needed her... to feel a bit sane.<p>

As for Margarita, why would she try to take her own life? Didn't she see that they were meant to be together? He had expected her to be scared, to be hurt, as his lovemaking had been quite unexpected and harsh for their first time. But he had never thought she would go to that lenghts.

She was the last piece that remained of his sanity, and he was starting to break her.

For the first time Ruvik wondered if she would still love him after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave Reviews, favorite and follow if you like it!<strong>


	8. The Crusher

**Thank for all the encouragement! It helps me to keep writing!**

**Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>That wasn't the mansion she remembered. The Victoriano's manor had always been gloomy and dark, but not this deteriorated. As she ran through the bloody passages along Sebastian she shuddered thinking about what horrible things could have happened there while she was gone. The detective remained cold and impassive, he looked like he had seen worse places.<p>

"What are we exactly looking for?" Margarita asked, hoping it would start some kind of conversation. She didn't know what scared her the most, the state of the manor or the lack of conversation between her and her supposed savior.

"Something, a hidden door or passage that can lead us to the final piece of the puzzle." His answer wasn't the most reassuring, in fact, she didn't understand anything he had said, but at least she had managed to break the silence that he had sumersed in.

"But I thought Victoriano's manor didn't have any hidden passages."

That brought the detective to a halt. With a frown, he turned towards her, never lowering his gun.

"And how do you know that?" He asked cautiously. Margarita took a deep breath, she didn't like talking about her past, and less to a stranger she had just met. But said stranger, as a member of Krimson's Police Force, if his plate was any indication to go by, and was currently pointing a gun towards her, so she'd better make an exception.

"Because I think I have been here before." She said as casually as she could, though she could feel her knees shaking. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, pondering if he should believe her or not. Finally, he opted for believing her, since she didn't seem to be any kind of danger to him. However, that lead him towards the question of why had she been brought there on the first place, but decided to leave that for later. His priority now was to find the others and get out of that hell.

"Then I hope you know about any hidden hall or doors, because it would get us out of here faster." He grumbled under his breath.

As he walked away from her, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed to limp of one leg. It looked like it hurted him a lot. Maybe if she could take a look...

"Do you need help with your leg? I know it's not my area of practice but I studied enough to help you with it."

Sebastián turned around to face her, a grimace on his face when he leaned on his wounded leg.

"We don't have enough time, Doctor. I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I think it would be for the best if we continued." He said with the ghost of a grateful smile on his lips.

Nodding her head quickly, she clutched the gun to her chest, and followed the man through the now empty and gloomy halls of the manor. She should have felt relieved that she was in a familiar place, in a place where she knew she could easily escape. But something was off. Who had brought her there? Why was she there? The only culprit she could think about was the head of the Victoriano family.

The though of Ernesto Victoriano send a shiver down her back and froze the blood in her veins. It had been nearly twenty six years since that fateful fire that took away Rubén and Laura's lifes, and she highly doubted that the man was smart enough to create that plan. Furthermore, the man that had... She had to take a deep breath and force those thoughts to the back of her mind, now wasn't the time or the place to break down in sobs, that would have to come later, when she was speaking to a profesional. The man who had abducted her, though she couldn't see his face, had a young psyque, Mr. Victoriano should be in his sixties by now.

A young girl's laugh echoed through the hallways and both of them stopped dead on their tracks.

"Laura?" Margarita whispered.

"Not that thing again." Sebastián mumbled low enough for her to not hear him. "Did you hear that? Because it sounded pretty close, lets get moving."

As they walked through the darkened passages, they started to hear an anguished moan, that got louder the more they approached it. Following her medical instincts and ignoring the sharp pain between her legs, she passed the detective and ran towards the source of the sound, ignorig his calls for her to get back. The more she ran, the clearer she could hear that poor creature, she also could hear Sebastián's limping footsteps as he gave chase to her. She felt bad for making him run with his wounded leg, but it had been his decision to run after her, not hers.

Stopping into what once had been an organised library, she approached warily the body that lay whimpering in the ground. When she was near enough she crouched next to him and caressed his arm.

"It's okay, don't worry. We can help you get out of here." She whipered in her 'soothing' voice, the one she used with the family of the deceased. The same moment, Sebastián ran through the door, pointing a gun at the man.

"Margarita! Get away from it!" He screamed firing his gun.

Margarita, turned her head just at the moment when the man grabbed her wrist and cut her arm with the knife he was holding. She cried in pain, clutching her arm and trying to pry it away from that thing. But it wouldn't let go of her. A bulled passed nearly milimeters from her nose and crushed against the creature's skull, passing through it and leaving an ugly looking hole. The creature fell dead to the ground, if it wasn't already dead and was some kind of zombie. Putting pressure on her wound with her hand she crawled the best she could from it, an horrified look on her face, which turned even more horrified when she saw Detective Castellanos pulling out a match from his pants' pocket and throwing it at him to burn its body. She was yanked back from her stupor by Sebastián, who pulled her up taking care of her wounded arm.

"Come on! They have probably heard us! We have to get out of here!" He whispered while running.

He ushered her through the many many halls the manor possesed, running without looking back, but just as they thought they had already lost them, Sebastián tripped with a tripwire, making a rope fly out of nowhere towards Sebastián's wounded leg, making him face fall to the ground.

"Ugh!" He moaned, trying to free his leg, but there was no avail.

The wooden panels that were on the other side of the room, suddenly opened, revealing something that could easily be described as an old crusher. The rope, started pulling him towards the crusher's sharpened blades, that were spinning at a high speed, probably to eviscerate more efficiently his body. Margarita grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away from it, but the rope seemed to be tougher than it had originally appeared.

They were running out of time, in matter of seconds there wouldn't be anything left from Sebastián, except his tattered clothes and his insides. Both her arm and her crotch area hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to let that man, whom at the moment was the only one who could protect her, die, even if he dragged her to her death.

"Dr. Hernández! Run or you'll die too!" He gasped, still trying to free his leg.

"I'm not going to leave you here! There has to be a way of deactivating this trap." She looked frantically at the walls of the hall, hoping to find some kind of switch. However, she froze when she saw two masked creatures armed with guns, coming towards them at great speed. Drops of cold sweat started to form on her forehead, and anxiously, she looked at the red light that glowed behind that crusher machine, hoping it would magically turn it of... wait, turn it off?

"Bingo!" She exclaimed, letting go of Sebastián's hand and pulling her pistol from her belt. She pointed at the red light, praying to have a good aim and avoid getting more splattered with blood and guts, this time her saviour's. Her arms trembled, and it was getting really hard to point at the red light.

The masked creatures where getting closer, though they didn't fire their guns not even once. 'Maybe they run out of bullets?' She wondered.

Magarita closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

_*_BANG!*

The sound of glass shattering followed, and after that the machine turned off, the blades at mere centimeters of Sebastián's body. Calmer than before, he pulled the string from his leg and got up just in time to shoot at the monsters in their chests. Not giving them the chance to get up, he grabbed her by the arm and ran towards the door, not without muttering a small 'thank you' for saving him from what could have been a very painful death.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorite and follow if you like it!<strong>


	9. The Bodies

**Thanks for all the encouragement! It helps me to keep writing!**

**Sorry for my vocabulary and grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**A/N: Actually I won't be able to update for a little while, I have projects, and finals in Spanish's universities are now. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p>They ran through the halls, Sebastián's leg throbbed just as much as Margarita's forearm. But taking a break promised and even greater pain for the two of them, so they kept running. Margarita should have known the way, she should have been leading him through the halls instead Sebastián leading her, but now she knew that this wasn't the manor that terrorized and at the same time fascinated her when she was young.<p>

In every corner they turned, they found a new disgusting surprise. Sometimes it was a man with his gut cut open, sometimes there were bodies burning, and sometimes it was a woman who dragged herself through the floor, armed with only a knife, hoping to reach them.

After several minutes they lungs started to burn, but that didn't stop them from running a bit more, that was until the sound of something beeping made Sebastián stop dead on his tracks and throw themselves to the ground.

"Wha-?" She started asking. But was silenced with a finger on her lips.

"Shhh." He told her before crawling towards a strange thing with a red light and connected to explosives that was glued to the wall. Sebastián started moving wires and gears while muttering under his breath about how that damned needlewouldn't go slower.

She paled when she realized that the only way to stop the bomb from exploding was to connect the cable just at the moment the needleentered a zone that was coloured in a deep blue, and that if Sebastián failed, the expansive way of the explosion would probably make them blow.

Sebastián was sweating because the effort and so was she but because the tension, they only had one chance, just a few seconds more and...

_* CLICK*_

Margarita opened her eyes, the bomb had deactivated, Sebastián had made it. Sadly, they didn't have much time to celebrate. Sebastián pulled both of them up and continued running, with her fast on his heels.

She almost crashed onto his back when he suddenly stopped. Giving him an inquisitive glance, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It has to be here, there can't be any other place where we can find the hidden passage."

The door easily opened, and on the inside it just seemed like a ordinary guest room, only this one seemed to have been ridden of monsters, which was something which they should be grateful for.

As soon as they entered and make sure that the door was securely locked, Sebastián started pocking the walls and the furniture. After a while, he looked at her annoyed.

"What are you doing there? Are you expecting a written invitation? Come on! The door won't be find by itself." He commanded, signaling with his head for her to start searching with him.

She gladly agreed, and started looking for the secret door with him. During her search, she also took the chance to take a better look at the room.

She had never been there, at least not inside that room, but she was sure she had at least seen it while running through the halls with Rubén and Laura. It was a victorian like room, just like the others in the manor, its furnitures making it look even older than it was. Nobody had been in that room in ages, judging by the colsed smell and the thin lay of dust that covered every single centimeter in that room, on the ceilingseveral spiders had considered to make it their home, since the only things that could be seen were their webs. She cringed in disgust at the bad state of the room.

A fireplace situated in the other side of the room made her tilt her head curiously. Though it looked like an ordinary marble fireplace. Kneeling in front of it, she cringed her nose at the bad smell that came from the other end of the passageway, as if someone had left there a rotting corpse.

"Sebastián! I think i found it!" She whispered.

Sebastián peered his head out from the closet he was looking in, and approached her with a small smile on his face.

"Well done, doctor! Now I'm sure we'll be able to get the fuck out of here!"

Margarita bit her lip at his swearing. He had started so well with his thanking, it was a shame that he had to spoil it.

Peering closely, he kneeled in front of the stone passage, checking its lenght.

"It'd be better if I went first. You just follow me and watch my back." He told her starting to crawl into the passageway. As soon as he was fully inside, she followed soon regretting not having insisted to go in first. The cold, darkened and small space, were the perfect elements to create a claustrophobic feeling on her chest, It also didn't help that she wasn't able to see were they were going, since Sebastián's backside was broad enough to not let her see anything.

Her hands were starting to feel numb by the coldness of the wet stones, and more than once she felt some kind of bug sliding through her fingers.

Her prays seemed to be heard, though, because the journey only lasted a couple of minutes. Once she was out of that tunnel she gave a sigh of relief, but her joy was soon cut off.

"So that was where that disgusting smell was comming from."

Over the desk, alogn with several chemicals and papers containing graphical descriptions of the different parts of the human brain, stood a head, with the skull opened, leaving uncovered its brain. Margarita didn't dare to wonder if that human's head was real or not, but judging by its contorted expression and its wide eyes, it seemed that this poor man had suffered a lot. Also, the hair, though gray and dirty seemed quite real.

While she stood near the entrance of the tunnel, Sebastián approached the head calmly, as if it hadn't impressed him as much as it had impressed her. Looking through the notes and drawings, he found an old tape recorder hidden. Turning it on, they were met with a buzzing noise.

"_Subject number 12. Test 71B. Electrode Placement A-2."_

Margarita felt everything stop around her, even her own heart, who was too busy covering with fear, she felt her knees weaken and she fell to he ground. She would recognise that voice anywhere, it was from that man, the monster who had abducted and then raped her. If she had considered that what he had done to her was abominable, this was far way worse than that. The man continued talking.

"_Stimulation of amygdalae, seat of emotion and memory allocation; the fear center of the brain."_

A man whimpering could be heard from behind that voice. Pleading for him to not hurt him. A splattering sound told them that he had ignored his pleas.

"_Subject feels as I do. But this vessel is far too weak to withstand the psychological weight I myself bear daily."_

The recording stopped, and they stood there, looking at the head.

"Dr. Hernández, come here. I think I'm going to need your help witht this." Sebastián said while holding some kind of laser toward the brain of that man.

Margarita started walking towards them, but jumped back when the head starting emmiting pained sounds at the same time it moved it eyes and lips.

"There's no way I'm approaching that thing." She told him at the same time she grimaced.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but our dear friend Ruvik has left for us a few puzzles gory as fuck. The only way we have to escape is applying some kind of laser to the brain of that poor abomination, and hopefully if we success we will be a few steps from opening the door that will led us out of here. But if we fail because you let me do this even when you knew that I didn't have any idea about how to proceed because here there isn't some colorful guide that I can understand, I'm sure that Ruvik would take great pleasure in skinning both of us! Now come here and do your part!" He barked, taking a vice grip of her good forearm and leading her towards the desk.

Margarita scowled, but didn't say anything. Taking a close look to the books and notes, she easily understood where the last pin had to be put. Making a face when the head complained once the pin was stuck on its brain, she pulled away from the table just in time to see a torrent of blood running through cristalline pipes.

She didn't have any desire to stay in that room, so once the blood disappeared from their sight, she kneeled and crawled trough the tunnel towards the bedroom, with Sebastián close behind. She should have thought that anything was that easy.

The more they approached the room, the stronger a new disgusting smell got. It smelled just like when corpses that had been rotting for months arrived to the morgue and she had to put a mask to avoid fainting from the odor, she was so lost in her thoughts wondering from where would be comming that smell that wasn't there before, that she didn't noticed what was laying in front of the bed until she was at mere centimeters from them. She stopped, for the first time not knowing how to react. She could feel the fear and madness slowly trying to reach her brain, but she was too dumbfounded to brush them off. Her arms started to shake, and she had to sit down, if not she would have face fell to the ground.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe, she felt that her lungs where not getting the air they needed, she had to take great gulps of air, but even that wasn't enough. Sebastián stood by her side, also shocked. Wondering how that could have happened if they had locked the door. Taking notice of his companion he put a comforting hand on a shaking shoulder.

"Are you alright, Margarita?"

Soon, all the pressure and nerves that had been building inside Margarita's body, exploded in a blood curling scream mixed with a sob that startled the detective. Because that had gone too far, because she didn't knew how much she could endure, because in front of her lay the corpses of Ernesto and Beatriz Victoriano.

Before she was able to make a coherent sound, the two bodies were wrapped in a mix of blue and white light, and another ghostly figure joined them. She couldn't see much of his face, because most of his head was wrapped in bandages but she could deduce he was a young man. However, as painful as was seeing her friends' parents corpses in front of her, nothing had prepared her for what came next.

"_Oh father, if only you knew how satisfying that look on yout face is."_ The young man spoke. "_Did you actually think if you locked me away I would just cease to exist? Out of sight, out of mind? You did... You did, didn't you. Well you were never out of my mind. I hope you're proud of yourselves." _And then, the ghostly appearence vanished from the room.

Sebastián got up from the ground and continued towards the now unlocked door. Noticing that his companion wasn't following him, he turned to make a snarky remark, but refrained from doing so. Margarita still stoof seated on the ground, looking at the empty space where that ghost had previously been.

"Are you coming?" He asked. But she didn't respond, nothing idicated that she had even heard him. She just sat there, unmoving, frozen in place.

'Hmm... that really got into her.' He thought. Sebastián knew that whatever had happened was related to her somehow, heck he was a detective, he didn't get his job just by his good looks. However, that was her problem to share. He wouldn't press her into confessing, not after seeing how bad it had affected her.

After a couple of minutes, she got up and started walking towards the door, ignoring him. Somehow, it reminded him of Myra, when she received the news that their daughter had died. He closed his eyes at the painful memory, and shook his head to clear his thoughts, now wasn't the time to dig in the past. They had to get out of there.

The journey to the entrance was... how could he describe it? Weird. Margarita didn't talk, not even once, she looked almost like she was souless. And furthermore, no monster approached them, it was like every creature in that manor had disappeared. He couldn't help but find it suspicious.

At last, they arrived to the door. The three glass containers were full of the blood that that weird machine had pumped through the old pipes. Sebastián doubted he had ever been more happy to see blood. Just as he was about to open the doors, the temperature in the room dropped, and the few colours it had vanished into a cold blue. Sebastián was not a genius, but even him knew who was approaching him.

"Ruvik." He muttered. With Margarita's started gasp, his worst suspicions were confirmed. He had to hurry up before that freak caught them. With a few grinding sounds of the gears the doors finally opened and he rushed inside, looking back he saw that Margarita had not moved, but was instead looking intently at Ruvik who also was looking at her.

Margarita, on the other hand was a wrecked mess. She frankly didn't know what to feel, anger, pain, heartbreak, joy, an anxiety attack... She would recognise that eyes everywhere, those deep pools of cold grey. She was no dumb, she could easily get where the name 'Ruvik' had came from, but recognising him, _it_, as her long lost friend whom she had thought dead would also mean recognising him as the man who had abducted her and the man who had raped her. Since she didn't know how to feel, she opted for the cold numbness. Because feeling something, right now would finally destroy what had been left of her sanity, that small portion that still wanted to find excuses towards Rubén's behavior.

Ruvik extended a half burnt and half grey hand to touch her but stopped midway, turning it into an inviting gesture.

"Come with me." He told her, and though Sebastián didn't notice, she swore she could hear desperation on his voice. Years ago, she gladly would have gone with him without thinking twice, but now she was too emotionally tired to play to his mind games and just wanted to go home.

"No." She said.

Ruvik expression changed from pleading to one of deep hurt, and then to extreme rage. But she didn't get to see what he did next, because she was pulled to the other side of the door by Sebastián. However, she was able to catch his anguished scream before the doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews, favorite and follows if you like it!<strong>


End file.
